The Camsteary Candy Caper
by Shanar
Summary: Perry, being on vacation, is not keen on doing any evil-scientist thwarting.  But, as always, the tides turn.


This is a fiction story written by a fan. Therefor, it is not mine. I was rereading Charlie and the Chocolate factory, and came up with the premise for the story. Hey, no one is to old for Roald Dahl! Anyway... Enjoy in good health, I guess.

So there he was, lying on Ferb's bed thinking drowsy thoughts, enjoying his first day off EVER since he joined the agency... and then his watch beeped. The very same watch that signaled that he was needed in the lair. He almost exercised some apathy, as he considered simply rolling over and snoozing off the rest of the morning, but no. He was Perry the Platypus, and he was not going to give in to a simple matter of well earned, much needed sleep. So he found himself pulling the lamp-lever and folding himself into Ferb's bed to be dumped, along with a few pillows, into his regular seat, while donning his usual hat. "Good morning, Agent P". Nothing in Major Monogram's voice signaled that there was anything out of the ordinary. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz has purchased all of the delectable delicacies from Freddy's Fantastic Fudge shop, and I can no longer purchase my favorite coconut-curry truffles." Perry was peeved at this announcement. Major had obviously forgotten that his vacation had been scheduled this very date, and seemed to be oblivious to anything concerning the fact. Then, to Perry's extreme distaste, Carl added his input. "And the jelly worms, sir." "Carl that's disgusting. Any who, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his tricks, so, go Agent P, and beat the fudge out of him." Monogram raised his hand in the usual salute, and waited for the agent to repeat the signal. And he waited. "Agent P. Agent P? Salute, Agent. I never would have expected one of...". He was cut of by the swift movement executed by the agent pulling out a calendar, with the date August 17th circled with a large red marker. Little drawn in palm trees and glasses of lemonade were also present within the clearly marked date. "Uh, Carl?" Monogram was clearly confused by this display of non-verbal communication. "Yes sir?" Carl's nasally voice sounded from off the screen. "Do I have Agent P scheduled for vacation today?" Silence followed accompanied by the sound of rustling papers. "Yes, Sir" Carl finally replied. "He has the whole day off, apparently." Monogram took on a shocked disposition, as if vacation was something obscure and obscene. "Oh, sorry about that, Agent P, I hope it this didn't cut into your vacation time" If Perry was anything other than a top of the line, secret agent platypus, he might have rolled his eyes. "We'll put Agent L on the case.". Hmm.. Agent L. Perry had never heard if him before. But, vacation was vacation, and Perry was going to make the most of it. So he found himself sliding up the tree-elevator, while whipping off his hat, and popping up next to his boys, with whom Perry was planning to spend the entire day with. "Oh there you are, Perry!" Phineas' voice was clearly recognizable just above Perry's head. "Hey, you came early. Maybe you get to see our project this time!" Phineas was obviously excited at the prospect, as he picked up Perry, and began to show him the blueprints of their latest project. "Ferb just finished reading the book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Phineas began, as Ferb displayed his book over his head. "And we want to see if we could actually make a factory out of chocolate. It wouldn't be just chocolate of course..." Phineas kept talking about the chairs and the windows they were going to create. The way way Phineas was explaining the plan was not unlike Dr. Doofenshmirtz giving Perry the lecture of his latest scheme. This amused Perry to no end. He settled for a chatter to show his appreciation. "And then we let chocolate harden, and kaboom! We have a chocolate factory!" Phineas concluded, twirling Perry around. Ferb added his input by nodding his head, and displaying a blueprint for a peppermint spiral staircase. "Ooo, that's great Ferb!" Phineas then turned to Perry to further his explanation. "We've sent Isabella and the Fireside Girls up to get the molds. Do you want come with us to get the candy, boy?". Perry chattered his assent.

Fortunately, the candy shop was not very far away, and the boys reached it in reasonably good time. The exterior of the candy shop was a cheery sight, with the phenotype not unlike a gingerbread house. "Here it is, Ferb!" Phineas announced, holding Perry up as they crossed the colorful threshold. The three were greeted with a shocking sight. Empty shelves loomed above, and candy jars had only multicolored dust at the bottom of them. Some if the boxes seemed to have accumulated cobwebs in the short time they had been left empty. All together, it had an appearance of being a haunted warehouse. "Welcome to Freddy's Fantastic Fudge" a tiered voice said, just beyond the dusty counter. "You might want to leave, we are all sold out." "All sold out?" Phineas exclaimed. "Freddy's has always been stocked in the past! And we were so looking forward to making our chocolate factory!" "Sorry kid, sometimes life doesn't work that way." The cashier replied in a monotonous voice. "Say," he added when he took a second look at Phineas, "arnt you a little young to be making a factory out of chocolate?" Phineas seemed to be at a loss for words. "I don't know, are we Ferb?". Ferb simply shrugged his shoulders, and continued to gaze at the empty shelves with a perplexed expression. Phineas, carrying Perry all the while, joined Ferb in browsing the empty isles to see if any candy had been left. Phineas heaved a sigh, and the two boys, with Perry in tow began to head for the exit. Upon leaving the store Phineas had an idea. "Uh, Mr. Casheir?" he asked tentatively. "Yes, do you have any questions? I probably won't know the answer." he replied in his same droning voice. "Do you know why all the candy was sold out? Was there a monster sale, or something?" Phineas asked, on tiptoe so he could see over the edge of the counter. "No" the cashier replied. "Some pharmacist dropped by the other day, bought all the candy, and flew off with it in an armada of purple blimps." He explained with an unconcerned air. "Realy? All that was taken by ONE GUY, and he just left?" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb also looked very taken back by this announcement. "No, that's not all he did" the cashier added. "He paid in all one-dollar bills that were all folded into origami cranes." Phineas paid no attention to that last statement. "That's unjust!" he declared. "We may not be able to make our factory, but we can find this buyer, and convince him to share! All for chocolate, and chocolate for all! Ferb?" Phineas looked at his brother to see if he agreed. "Well, our mystery buyer certainly displayed exceeding amounts of hubris. I'm in." He agreed. Phineas then turned to his pet, who was currently underneath his arm. "Perry?" Perry chattered as he was expected to, but the only thing the secret agent could think was OH SNAP!

"And then they were like, okay, and he was like, yeah, and I was like YES, and..." Candice, as usual was chatting a mile a minute on her phone, when her mother walked into the room. Seeing the scene before her, Linda decided to take initiative, and do something she had been meaning to do for a while. "Honey?" She said, walking up to Candice, who was still chirping about who-said-what at the pool party last night. "Sorry, Stacey, gotta go" Candice concluded, snapping her hot pink phone shut. "Yes, Mom?" she said, looking up. "Well, I've noticed that you spend most of you free time on your phone, and I'v decided you need to take a break from it for a little while." if there was any phrase in the english that could make Candice simply squirm at the thought, that was it. "But Mom, what..." Candice began. "No buts, Candice, I think this experience will be good for you. When was the last time you took a day off from your phone?". This statement had Candice completely at a loss for words. "You mean I can't communicate with my friends? I'll be ostracized forever!" Linda smiled in amusement. Candace was a teenager after all. "If you want to talk to your friends, you'll have to do it face to face," Linda continued. "It will be a good experience for you.". Candice groaned as she surrendered her phone to her mother. "Now, I'm off to get some ice-cream for my book group tonight." Phone in hand, Linda exited her house. Candice groaned, and slumped back into her chair. Today was going to be a long day.

This shall be updated. Now... How was it? I know, I know, I cant spell worth my salt, but I tried. Give me brownie points for that, at least.

Camsteary- Adj. Unruly


End file.
